


"You're really soft."

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: A drunk Walter prompts some reflections.
Relationships: Walter Beck/Hammer (Fable)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	"You're really soft."

"You're really soft."

Hammer laughed. “You’re really _drunk_.”

“Mh. Doesn’t mean anything, you’re still soft.” Walter pressed the side of his face into her chest, his height making the action just above being considered tawdry. They were dancing— well, she was guiding him gently around the pub floor in what was likely considered some form of dancing, but was mostly him leaning into her with obvious affection. His arms were around her, embracing her, and her arms were around him, to keep him from falling over.  


“Is that why you’re using me as a pillow?”  


Walter just smiled, leaning into her more as an answer.

He was smitten with her, that much everyone could see. He looked to her as though she were the sun, and when she challenged him to a drinking contest he agreed before realizing exactly what he was getting himself into, because he would have done anything for her. Hammer thought it was cute, really; she hadn’t ever really had a man have a _crush_ on her before, at least not that she knew of. And Walter was handsome, if a bit naive.

But she had to be leaving soon to go back north, and she hadn’t really stayed long enough to see if his personality even had a shot with her. He was kind, strong— a bit young, but Sparrow had only said the greatest things about him. He was surely a _good_ man, and he _had_ kept up with her drinking for a time, (which was more credit than she could give anyone else, honestly), but Hammer simply couldn’t find it in herself to be interested.

“Come on Walt, don’t want you falling asleep on me.” She wrapped her arms under his and began moving them back towards the door. “Need you up bright and early so I can school you in the courtyard again!”  


“ _Gods_ , that was—” Walter started to hiccup, “— _amazing_. _You’re_ amazing.”  


“Yeah yeah, save it for when I have your ass on the floor, soldier.” She led them outside and re-positioned so they could walk in step, starting down the castle road.   


“How is it,” Walter said after a time, finding it difficult to move his mouth around words to make them sound normal. “How is it, you’re so _strong_ , and so soft?”  


She looked down at him, obviously amused that she found his question incomprehensible. “What, because I’m a woman?”

“No, no, you’re.. you’re strong. You beat my ass— you beat _lots_ — and you drank me into the _ground_ , but you’re soft, too.” He looked up at her and she suddenly feared he was going to try to kiss her from the look on his face, but realized as drunk as he was, he wouldn’t have tried it without asking her. “You _care_. You look at the flowers, you play with the children, you—” he laughed— “you help stupid drunk soldiers out of the pub. How do you do it?”   


She thought a minute. It was true, most of the warriors she’d met in her lifetime were very ‘hard,’ but she hadn’t really considered why she was different, why she found the beauty in things they saw no point in. She’d been like that before she was a warrior, and it simply hadn’t changed, no matter how she did. 

“It’s just who I am, I guess. It’s just how I see things.” She stopped before letting her speech become too philosophical, fearing the man’s mental state would waste it.

Walter nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. “I love it. I want to be like that too. I love—” He pushed himself away from her suddenly, vomiting on street. “Ah, _balls_ —”

Hammer laughed and clapped him on the back. “If you wanna be like _me_ , you gotta learn to hold your liquor first.”


End file.
